


Son Of The Evil Queen

by witchguy1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Future Mpreg, M/M, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dumped on the Dursley's doorstep by Dumbledore and left there, Professor McGonagall casts an ancient spell to send Harry to a new land where he will be happy, safe and away from Dumbledore and his plotting. The spell sends Harry to the past in the enchanted forest where he grows up in a palace before tragedy strikes and he runs away and that is when he meets new friends and finds love.</p><p>SLASH STORY !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this new story.
> 
> SLASH STORY!

On the 31st of October in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the mans yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, Dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

* * *

It is midnight on the 1st of November and an old man is walking on Privet Drive. The man takes something out of his robes and clicks on it making the street lights go out one by one before a cat meows and he looks at the tabby cat and says "i should've you would be here, Professor McGonagall" the cat suddenly turns into an old woman who walks up to the old man and says "good evening, professor Dumbledore" she walks up next to him as he walks down the street as she asks "are the rumours true, Albus ?"

"i'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad" replies Dumbledore.

"and the boy ?" asks McGonagall.

"Hagrid is bringing him" answers Dumbledore.

"is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important ?" asks McGonagall.

"professor, i would trust Hagrid with my life" replies Dumbledore as they both hear a motorbike and they both see a light up in the sky which is a headlight and about two minutes later a motorbike lands onto the street with a huge man driving it. The man greets the two professors before getting off the bike before Dumbledore asks "No problems, i trust, Hagrid?"

"no, sir. The little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" replies Hagrid before saying as he hands a baby to Dumbledore "try not to wake him" then says when Dumbledore has him "there you go" Dumbledore carries the baby boy away from Hagrid towards a house, Number 4 Privet Drive was the house and it was home to the baby's only family that he had left even if McGonagall didn't like that he was placed there but she trusted Dumbledore even though she asks him "Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people ?" before saying "I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles, they really are-"

"the only family he has" says Dumbledore.

"this boy will be famous. Every child in our world will know his name" says McGonagall.

"Exactly, He far better off growing up away from all of that, until he's ready" says Dumbledore before placing the baby onto the doorstep as Hagrid starts sobbing and Dumbledore says to him "there, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all" before placing a letter onto the baby that is wrapped in a blanket and saying "good luck Harry Potter" before turning around and apparating away as Hagrid takes the flying motorbike and takes off into the night sky.

* * *

After Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid had left Privet Drive Professor McGonagall walks up to the doorstep where young Harry laid sleeping and she says to young Harry since he had woken up "I can not let you stay with these muggles, these people" before she chants an ancient spell that is only known to her family and she sends baby Harry for away from the Dursleys to the enchanted forest the place that her family had originally came from over a thousand years ago after her ancestor had came to this realm with the use of magic before her ancestor had married someone from the wizarding world. Her family had practised the kinds the magic that her ancestor knew as well as magic with wands.

Professor McGonagall chants her spell and in a whirl of red and gold smoke, Harry disappears before Professor McGonagall apparates away with a crack knowing in her heart that Harry will be happy, safe, loved and most of all away from Dumbledore and his plans. She knew that he could not be trusted, both her and Severus knew that Dumbledore could not be trusted. She casts her spell not knowing that in four different locations, four boys are also being whisk away from their homes, away from potentially abusive homes. It was as if the spell knew that these boys were going to grow up in a bad way. The spell unknowingly sent all five infants to a realm where they will be safe but they were also sent back through time.

* * *

Young Harry arrives in the enchanted forest in the kingdom of the King Leopold right in front of him and his bride Regina who takes one look at Harry before she picks him up. Regina looks at him with caring eyes. Regina then turns to the king and says "I want to adopt this beautiful baby boy, he will be your son and I, his mother"

"we shall" says King Leopold before his daughter Snow White enters the room with hesitance. Leopold waves her over, Snow White comes towards them before she sees Baby Harry and asks "whose the baby ?"

"your new brother, he appeared by magic in front of us, Regina and I wish to adopt him and I want you to be his big sister" replies King Leopold.

"really ?" asks Snow White with excitement, bright eyes and a huge smile.

"yes, my dear, but we need to give him a name, you may do that, my dear" Leopold says to Snow White.

"how about... Fáelán, it means-" says Snow.

"little wolf" says Regina looking at Snow White with a smile before she says "I bet that he will be just like a wolf, protective of his family, of whoever he falls in love with and just plain old protective of everything" while holding Fáelán in her arms.

"I love that name" says Leopold before he says "he shall be named Prince Fáelán, son of King Leopold and Queen Regina, brother of Princess Snow White" before they start planning a celebration for the new Prince's arrival.

* * *

On a rock in the middle of the ocean, Ursula the sea witch is sitting with her tentacles in the the water when a baby boy suddenly appears, she takes a look at the baby before she says while picking the chubby baby up "I'm not the mothering type, I'm not like my mother but I will look after you" the baby looks at Ursula before he laughs with a huge smile on his face not knowing what his future would have been like if he hadn't appeared in front of Ursula who then says to the baby "if you are going to live with me, you are going to need to be able to breathe under water" before she says "but, first, you need a name, a name that is related to the sea" Ursula thinks about a name, she thinks for a bit before she says "I have the perfect name, your name shall be Caspian, after the Caspian sea, Caspian, my little sea urchin"

"that is a good name" says a mermaid who had overheard Ursula and she says to Ursula "I mean you no harm, I shall help you with what you wish"

"what I wish is her my new son to be able to breathe under water and that he gains the same powers as I do" replies Ursula glaring at the mermaid who says "I shall do what you wish, if you help me with something"

"what is it that you want ?" asks Ursula.

"I want to be powerful, I want to serve you, I will help you look after him" replies the mermaid.

"what's your name ?" asks Ursula.

"I am Morgana" replies Morgana with a smirk.

"then, Morgana, I accept your deal" says Ursula before she starts chanting a spell which give Morgana powers before he gives her new son the ability to breathe underwater.

* * *

In the forbidden Fortress the dragon sorceress, Maleficent sits on her throne when a baby boy appears before her, she gets off her throne and she walks up to the baby before she picks him up and she takes a look at the little baby boy and she says to the little boy "you are a beautiful boy, and I can sense the dragon within you, you just need it to come out" before she casts a spell which unlocks the baby's dragon transform ability.

She then says "since I am the only one with the same powers, I shall take you in and give you a name, from this day forward you shall be named... Fafner, your name shall be Fafner, it means a mystical dragon" before she says "and you, my little mystical dragon, will have a good life even if I am evil" Maleficent realises that if King Stefan finds out about the child that he will take him and she could not allow it, no matter what.

* * *

In a mansion in the enchanted forest, Cruella DeVil is laying on her bed. reading with her dogs when a baby appears in her bed chambers, on her bed. Cruella places her book down, she goes over to the baby and she picks him up before asking "now, where did you come from, little one ?" The baby babbles and wiggles around. Cruella sighs as she looks at the baby before she says "I don't have everything I would need if I were to keep you, I doubt that you would be happy, I am a villain and I do not know how to look after a child" but the longer she looks at him, the more she falls in love with him.

Cruella decides to keep him. She gets off her bed and she walks out of the room while holding the baby, she heads to a market place, where she acquires everything she need for the baby before she returns home and she says to the baby "you are going to need a name, darling" before she says "how about... Liam ? Liam DeVil, my little strong-willed devil" with a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

In the kingdom of Arendelle, three sisters (Ingrid, Helga and Gerda) are sitting, talking in their room when a baby appears on Ingrid's bed. The three sisters go over to Ingrid's bed, Ingrid picks up the baby with her gloved hands before she says "this baby appeared out of nowhere"

"he must have magic then, we must protect him" says Helga to her sisters.

"but what if I do something to him ?" asks Ingrid not wanting to harm the child.

"you won't" says Greta holding her sister's arm while looking at Ingrid with a smile.

"then he shall become my child, he shall become a prince of Arendelle" says Ingrid making her sisters cheer and they decide to tell their father that he is an orphan that they want to look after. Gerda then says to Ingrid "we need to name him"

"yes, you are correct, he needs a name" says Ingrid just as the baby waves his hand to a cupboard and it freezes over shocking the three sisters. Helga then says to Ingrid "he has magic like you, Ingrid"

"I saw, he has the same magic as I" says Ingrid with shock and then she smiles and says "I have the perfect name for him, Polaris"

"Prince Polaris, son of Princess Ingrid, nephew to Princess Helga and Princess Gerda, the grandson of King Harald and Queen Sonja" says Helga with a giant smile before they go introduce Ingrid's son to his new grandparents.

* * *

In the homes of four families, the parents sleep until the morning when they will discover what has happened to their baby boys, not knowing whether or not they are safe.

* * *

When the five boys return to their realm, their realm will not know what to do. Any enemies of the boys had better watch out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being dumped on the Dursley's doorstep by Dumbledore and left there, Professor McGonagall casts an ancient spell to send Harry to a new land where he will be happy, safe and away from Dumbledore and his plotting. The spell sends Harry to the past in the enchanted forest where he grows up in a palace before tragedy strikes and he runs away and that is when he meets new friends and finds love.
> 
> SLASH STORY !
> 
> AN: Milah and Killian were best friends, not lovers.
> 
> AN2: Teen Wolf will be apart of the story in later chapters but before that, Teen Wolf will have a cameo chapter during the time that the others are cursed.
> 
> The names of the other boys are in this chapter and I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good as the first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

10 years later on the 31st of January, Fáelán mourns the death of his father by leaving the kingdom, he runs away, he takes his horse and leaves, leaving his mother to her plans and his sister with her grief. A week after running away, Fáelán is wearing his red and black hooded cloak as he rides through a town, he stops at a tavern where he hears someone singing, a male voice. He gets off his horse, he places his hood up before he enters the tavern, he sees a boy the same age as him with long ice blue hair singing a song which Fáelán somehow recognises before he finishes it. Fáelán walks into the tavern more and he sits at one of the tables before the ice blue haired boy starts to sing again and mid way during the song Fáelán joins in on the singing, Fáelán walks over to the ice blue haired boy and they sing together with giant smiles one their faces.

Once the song is done they both sit at Fáelán's table and the boy introduces himself as Polaris which makes Fáelán introduce himself quietly. Polaris asks Fáelán "why do you introduce yourself quietly ?"

"I am the only one of my name and I am royalty" replies Fáelán.

"as am I, I am Prince Polaris of Arendelle" says Polaris.

"I ran away from home after my father died, I do not know what killed my father but I could not stay there" says Fáelán.

"my mother accidentally killed my aunt, before my other aunt called her a monster and trapped my mother inside a magical urn which she had sent away, I saw my aunt do it and the look of disgust on her face was what made me want to leave and I ran, I left Arendelle and came to this land, that was only " says Polaris as he looks at Fáelán before he says "I then created my own home where I live, it's nice there" before he says "you could stay with me if you want"

"are you sure ?" asks Fáelán.

"yes, you can stay with me" replies Polaris.

"thank you, Polaris" Fáelán says to Polaris. The two boys ride to Polaris' place and when they get there Fáelán sees that Polaris' place is a giant ice palace. They both enter the palace before Polaris shows Fáelán which room he will be staying in.

* * *

From the office of Albus Dumbledore in his time (after the death of James and Lily Potter), the cloak of invisibility disappears before reappearing in Fáelán's room in Polaris' palace to be used as they wish. When Dumbledore discovers that the cloak is gone, he trashes his office much to the amusement of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor also disappears in the madness of Dumbledore much to the excitement of the sorting hat and Fawkes the Phoenix.

* * *

A few weeks go past for the two boys when they decide to connect with the other children of villains, some who had run away and found a new home, even though Polaris' mother was not a villain. They send a message to them all to meet up at the forbidden castle, the home of Fafner, the son of Maleficent, where he lived after Fáelán had run away.

* * *

The day of the meeting Polaris and Fáelán are under the cloak of in the forbidden castle. They see Caspian, son of the Sea Witch Ursula standing in the castle before Fafner approaches him and asks "and just, who the hell might you be ?" making Caspian use his tentacles to attack Fafner who blocks the attack with his staff before he says "Caspian, but you can call me, your majesty"

"I don't bow down to fish" says Fafner.

"who are you ?" Caspian asks Fafner.

"I'm the person, who you haven't knocked out, strangled or tried to impregnate" replies Fafner as Caspian pulls him closer with his tentacles before he says "I don't know what those tentacles are made are for"

"I was invited here" says Caspian before asking "what's your excuse ?"

"this is my home" replies Fafner.

"then why did you send for me" says Caspian.

"believe me, I did not send for you" says Fafner

"then what-" Caspian starts to yell before they hear two roaring sounds as two beautiful white tigers who run towards them. Caspian lets go of Fafner's staff to raise her tentacles at the tigers while Fafner get ready to attack the tigers (who had stopped running and were roaring at the two boys) with her staff before they hear someone approach them before he says "I wouldn't do that" they see that the boy is wearing a black and white fur coat with black and white hair. Caspian powers down her staff before the boy with black and white hair says "don't worry, they don't eat fish or dragon" before saying "unless I tell them to" he then kneels to the tigers, blowing some green smoke from his mouth and says to the tigers who had stopped roaring "thank you my darlings, a wonderful job, I'll take it from here" the two tigers stay before the boy says getting up "now, whose going to tell me, what I'm doing in this ghastly place ?"

"lovely question, because this ghastly place is my home and I didn't ask for any visitors" says Fafner.

"I received specific instructions" says Liam.

"as did I" says Caspian.

"I don't care, you're trespassing, and do you know what I do with trespassers" says Fafner raising his staff.

"don't even think about it" Caspian says to Fafner.

"now, now, boys, no need to kill each other" says Fáelán revealing himself and Polaris to the three arguing boys. Fáelán says to them "now, now, boys, no need to fight"

The three boys face Fáelán and Polaris before Fafner says "so, Fáelán, it was you"

"guilty" says Fáelán curtsying slightly.

"can someone tell me why I left the sea for this ?" asks Caspian in an annoyed way.

"I asked you all to be here because we are the sons of villains, villains who had adopted us all, we appeared in this realm from another realm" says Fáelán before Caspian asks "why have you asked us all here ?"

"because I want to find out more about our world, and how to get back to it" says Fáelán.

"and leave our mothers ?" asks Fafner.

"don't you want to know where we came from ? what our biological families are doing ?" asks Fáelán.

"I have been curious about that" says Caspian.

"but what about our mothers, the ones who adopted us and cared for us ?" asks Liam.

"all this is, is a mission for information, nothing more, nothing less" says Fáelán before the five boys hear "you five boys were brought here by a powerful spell which not only sent you here but the spell sent you to this present instead" and the voice turns out to be the blue fairy who flies over to the five boys and says "you five are not evil, that is why I am here"

"you want to help us ?" asks Fáelán.

"yes, I know each of your original names, I could tell you the names" says the Blue Fairy.

"yea, you could, for a price" says Fáelán with his arms crossed.

"I do not ask for a price, I shall tell you" says the Blue Fairy.

"well, I can travel to other realms" says Caspian before he says "I don't think we will need your help"

"but you can not travel through time" says the Blue Fairy.

"fine, tell us our original names then" says Liam.

"Fáelán was once called Harry, Harry Potter" says the Blue Fairy before she says "Liam was once known as Theodore Nott, Fafner was once known as Draco Malfoy, Caspian was once known as Neville Longbottom and Polaris was once known as Michael Corner"

"Michael Corner ?" asks Polaris.

"yes" replies the Blue Fairy.

"I prefer Polaris" says Polaris.

"as do I" says Fáelán before he says "I prefer the name I was given by my mother, the queen"

"I think we prefer our adopted names to our original ones" Liam says to the Blue Fairy who says "you may do what you wish"

"thank you, for telling us our original names" Fáelán says to the Blue Fairy bowing a bit before he asks "why were we sent here ?"

"that, I do not know, but I am sure that you will discover the reason" replies the Blue Fairy before she flies away. Fáelán turns to the others before he asks the others "do you wish to know why we were sent here ?"

The others all nod with certainty. They start planning to discover everything that needs to be discovered about their original realm.

* * *

After 5 years of learning about their world and not really getting much information, the five boys decide to ride out to find out more information. As they ride they come across a town, they decide to head to the tavern. They five boys enter the tavern while wearing hooded cloaks, as they go through the tavern to find a place to sit. Fáelán and the other four are suddenly grabbed by a whole group men, the five boys fight off the men without using magic before Fáelán has enough and shoves his hand into a man's chest before ripping his heart out which stops the fighting entirely.

Fáelán says to the other men "let them go or you shall discover their power" the men laugh before Caspian uses one of his tentacles to choke some of the men holding him as Liam notices two dogs there, blows some smoke at them before ordering the dogs to attack the men holding him. Fafner uses his magic to fight of the men as does Polaris. The five boys are freed before the men run away and everyone who had watched the fight all try to keep a safe distance away from the five boys who find a table and order something to eat and drink.

After ten minutes, a man with raven black hair, a devilish smile and he had a hook for a hand. The man sits at their table before he says "that was quite the fight"

"thanks" replies Fáelán before he asks the man "who are you ?"

"Killian Jones, you can call me Captain Hook or Hook if you please" replies Killian with a smirk.

"nice to meet you, Captain" says Fáelán holding out his hand for Killian to shake which he does before Fáelán asks Killian "why are you here, at this table ?"

"well, after I saw your fight, I wanted to invite you back to my ship for a night cap" replies Killian with a flirty smirk to Fáelán.

"a night cap ?" asks Polaris.

"yes, but the offer is only for Fáelán, of course" says Killian.

"I would love to, but where will my friends go ?" says Fáelán.

"they can stay with my crew" replies Killian pointing at the group of men that is his crew before he says "and perhaps you may like to join my crew for a while, after the night cap which could continue during your stay"

"are you sure ?" asks Liam.

"with your talents, I'm sure that you can defend yourselves on my ship" says Killian.

"why do you want us on your ship ?" asks Liam tilting his head a little to the side.

"you can help me get revenge on the man who had killed my best friend in all the realms" replies Killian with a dark look in his eyes.

"who is this man ?" asks Fafner.

"Rumpelstiltskin" replies Killian.

"the dark one ?" exclaims Fáelán in shock.

"yes, he killed Milah, he ripped her heart out just like you did to that man but you let him go" Killian says to Fáelán who says to Killian "let's grab a few drinks before we have our little night cap" Fáelán then turns to the other boys and says "while I'm having my little night cap, why don't you go find one for yourselves too" The other boys all agree before they leave the table to find their own night caps.

* * *

Fáelán and Killian head back to Killian's ship where they head to Killian's quarters. As soon as they get to Killian's quarters, Killian kisses Fáelán which Fáelán deepens before he starts taking his shirt off and they kiss again.

* * *

Four hours later, Killian's crew returns to the Jolly Roger with Polaris, Liam, Fafner and Caspian. Killian and Fáelán greet the crew before they set sail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being dumped on the Dursley's doorstep by Dumbledore and left there, Professor McGonagall casts an ancient spell to send Harry to a new land where he will be happy, safe and away from Dumbledore and his plotting. The spell sends Harry to the past in the enchanted forest where he grows up in a palace before tragedy strikes and he runs away and that is when he meets new friends and finds love.
> 
> SLASH STORY !
> 
> AN: Milah and Killian were best friends, not lovers.
> 
> AN2: Teen Wolf will be apart of the story in later chapters but before that, Teen Wolf will have a cameo chapter during the time that the others are cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Two months after joining Killian's crew, Fáelán, Polaris, Fafner, Liam and Caspian are with the Captain when William Smee enters the cabin before he says "sorry for intruding but I have news"

"what kind of news ?" asks Killian.

"Princess Snow White is getting married" replies Smee.

"when ?" asks Fáelán.

"on the 21st of this month (January)" replies Smee making Fáelán say "that's in fourteen days" before he turns to Killian who takes one look into Fáeláns green eyes before he says "Smee, set the course, we are going to a wedding" staring into Fáeláns eyes which sparkle with happiness.

"of course, Captain" says Smee before he leaves to give the orders.

"thank you, Killian" Fáelán says to Killian.

"well, I am sure that the wedding will be good" says Killian.

"yea, it will be fun" says Fáelán before he says to Killian "I'll tell you all about it"

"you won't need to tell me about the wedding, love, I'm joining you" says Killian.

"you will need to be disguised for the wedding" Fáelán says to Killian raising his eyebrow.

"then, when we get to the palace, you cast a spell to conceal my identity" says Killian.

"and I shall do it, once we get to my sister's wedding" says Fáelán before he kisses Killian.

* * *

Fourteen days later, an hour before Snow White and James' wedding, Killian leads Fáelán and the other four boys, while Killian is under his disguise, to the main ballroom where the wedding is taking place. They all gather with the other guests, a little while later the wedding begins and they watch as Snow White marries Prince James. Fáelán starts to tear up with happiness as the priest says "and do you Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity ?"

"I do" says Snow White looking at Prince James before the priest says "I now pronounce you husband and wife" everyone cheers and give them applause before the priest says to them "you may now kiss the bride" the two go to kiss when the doors to the ballroom suddenly slam open and The Evil Queen is in the doorway, she then says "sorry, I'm late" before she starts walking down the aisle. Fáelán says "that's my mother, I have to leave, now"

"but we haven't seen your sister yet" says Killian before they hear Doc yell "it's the queen, run" Snow White takes out Prince James' sword, aims it at the Evil Queen before she says "she's not a Queen, anymore, she's nothing more than an Evil Witch"

"no, no, no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need" Prince James says to hid new wife helping her lower the sword before he says to the Evil Queen "you're wasting your time, you've already lost" he pauses before he says "I will not let you ruin this wedding"

"oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything, on the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift" says the Evil Queen

"we want nothing from you" Snow White tells the Evil Queen who says "but you shall have it" before she says "my gift to you..." her face changes to disgust as she says "is this happy, happy day, for tomorrow my real work begins" she pauses before she says "you've made your vows, now I make mine, soon everything you love..." she then says to everyone in the room "everything all of you love, will be taken from you, forever, and out of your suffering, will rise my victory" she then says to everyone "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do"

The Evil Queen then turns around and starts to walk away. James yells "hey" at her before he throws his sword at her but she disappears in a whirl of smoke as Prince James moves to comfort his new wife.

"we have got to do something about this curse" says Fáelán.

"agreed, little wolf, but what" says Killian.

"first thing I shall do, is talk to my sister" says Fáelán just as Snow White and Prince James leaves the room to be alone for a bit. Fáelán, Polaris and Killian follow them while the other three stay with the other guests. They watch as Snow slams open a door and they hear Prince James say to her "Snow, listen to me" before he closes the doors.

* * *

They hear the conversation before Fáelán, Killian and Polaris enter the room and Prince James says when he sees them "we will be joining the others soon but for now, we wish to be alone, to talk" and as soon as Snow sees them she gasps and stares at them with complete shock before Fáelán says to her "sure, mother is a bit dramatic, but you gotta admit, that outfit was amazing"

"Fáelán" is all Snow says before she hugs him tightly.

"Fáelán ?" asks Prince James.

"my little brother" says Snow before she asks Fáelán "where did you go ? Regina looked for you"

"I rode for a week before getting to a town, I was close to a tavern where I hear someone singing, I entered the tavern to find Polaris singing" motioning to Polaris who nods at Snow before Fáelán says "after he had finished, he waited for a bit before he sung a different song, I joined in with him"

"and after that, we sat at a table and we discussed things, we introduced ourselves and I then invited Fáelán to stay with me" says Polaris before he says "in my ice palace"

"ice palace ?" asks Prince James.

"well, Polaris has something called Ice Magic, I also have magic which Mother had been teaching me" says Fáelán.

"as long as you use your magic for good things, it's OK with me" Snow says to Fáelán before she asks "why are you here now ?"

"we heard news that you and your prince were getting married, Fáelán then asked me to take him here" says Killian.

"and you just said yes ?" asks Snow White.

"he looked at me with his beautiful green eyes and asked me, I could not say no to him" says Killian.

"you love him" says Snow White.

"yes, I love him" says Killian making Fáelán smile before Fafner, Liam and Caspian enter the room and Liam asks Fáelán "have you talked to your sister ?"

"yes, I have and now we shall go" replies Fáelán.

"go ?" asks Snow before she asks Fáelán "why must you go ?" before she says "you, your friends and your lover could stay here with Charming and I"

"Charming ?" asks Fáelán looking at James.

"she called me, Prince Charming, when we first met" says Prince James.

"well, you better treat her right, or else you will have me and my friends to deal with" Fáelán threatens Prince James who says "I swear that I will treat her right"

"thank you, I shall hold you to what you had just said" says Fáelán before Snow says to Killian "you better treat my little brother right, or else you will have me to deal with"

"I promise, on my life, that I will treat Fáelán right" says Killian bowing to Snow before she asks James "what are we going to do about Regina's curse ?"

"nothing, we don't need to worry, she can not harm us in this world" replies James.

"yes, in this world but in another, she will be able to harm you, and everyone else" says Fáelán.

"we have to prepare for it" says Snow.

"I bet my magic that she will send us to the land without magic" says Fáelán.

"why would you say that ?" asks Snow White.

"because, that is where I am originally from, me and the other four boys" says Fáelán.

"how do you know that ?" Snow asks Fáelán.

"the Blue Fairy told us, she also told us our original names too" replies Fáelán.

"what were they ?" asks Killian.

"it doesn't matter" says Fáelán before he says "I belong here, but I am going to find a way to make sure that the curse doesn't affect us"

"affect all of us ?" asks Killian.

"yes" says Fáelán.

"do you think it's possible ?" asks Killian.

"I may have a way" says Fáelán before he turns to Caspian and says "I will need your help, you can take me to where I need to go"

"how can he help ?" asks Snow.

"because I can travel to other realms, I can also bring people with me" replies Caspian before he says to Fáelán "where are we headed ?"

"I shall tell you once it is time to go there but now is not the time" says Fáelán before Snow asks them all "you're not leaving now, are you ?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea to stick around, today" says Fáelán.

"no, you must stay and join the guests, let me introduce you to my friends" Snow begs at Fáelán.

"you sure ?" asks Fáelán.

"yes, they already know about you, I told them all about my little brother who disappeared the night my father died, his horse gone, and that I had hoped that you would come back to me" says Snow.

"well, you are the one who gave me my name" says Fáelán.

"she did ?" Killian asks Fáelán.

"yes, she did" says Fáelán before he says to Snow "let's go and see your guests" making Snow smile and they head back to the others.

* * *

After leaving Snow, James and their guests, Fáelán, Polaris, Killian, Caspian, Liam and Fafner all head back to the Jolly Roger. Once they get back, Killian asks Fáelán "what's the plan ?"

"I head to Oz with Caspian to seek out a witch there" says Fáelán.

"Oz ?" asks Killian before he asks "what will you ask this witch ?"

"anything to protect my family and all of us" replies Fáelán.

"then, let's go" says Caspian before he runs and jumps into water and Fáelán follows him. The other three teenage boys and Killian look at them in the water before the two swim to another world.

Fáelán and Caspian arrive in Oz, they exit the water before Caspian asks "where is this witch that we are meant to see about the curse ?"

"you mean for protection against the curse ?" asks Fáelán.

"yes, where will we find this witch ?" asks Caspian.

"you don't need to search for me, I am here" says a voice behind them making them turn around and they see a woman in a white dress with her hair up before she asks "why do you seek me ?"

"I need something to protect my family, my friends, my lover and myself from a dark curse, which will rip everyone from our land and send us to one without magic" says Fáelán.

"I can not do anything about that, but I can protect your memories, as I know what curse you speak of" says the witch before she says "I am Glinda, the witch of the north, of the council of witches"

"I am Prince Fáelán, brother of Snow White, son of the Evil Queen" says Fáelán.

"and I am Caspian, the son of Ursula, the sea witch" says Caspian.

"I shall give you what you need, but it will take time" says Glinda.

"how much time ?" asks Fáelán.

"six months, this magic is powerful and I can only make six" says Glinda.

"six ?" asks Fáelán with disappointment.

"that is all I can do, all magic has it's limits" says Glinda apologetic look on her face.

"do it" says Fáelán with a nod.

"I shall" says Glinda before she disappears in a whirl of pure white smoke.

* * *

Six months pass before Glinda returns to Fáelán and Caspian who had come back to Oz from the Jolly Roger. Glinda returns with six differently shaped, clear pendants. One of the pendants is shaped like a heart, one is shaped like an ocean wave, one is shaped like a flame, one is shaped like a snow flake, one is shaped like a tiger and the last one is shaped like a hook.

Fáelán and Caspian take the pendants but before they leave, Glinda says to them "be safe"

"we will" says Fáelán before they leave Oz.

They return to the Jolly Roger, Fáelán is greeted with a kiss from Killian before he takes out each of the pendants before he says "these will preserve our memories, when the curse strikes"

"we better tell your sister then" Fafner says to Fáelán who nods before he says "I will try to give them to my sister but I don't know if she will accept one if it means that I am not safe"

"that's true" says Caspian with a nod.

* * *

One month later they head back to Snow and James' castle and they enter the castle before they are lead to the war council room where Snow White sits while pregnant and as soon as Fáelán sees Snow he says "congratulations"

"who is that ?" asks a dwarf pointing at Fáelán.

"my little brother" replies Snow White just as the some guards enter the room with a tree trunk and James asks "what the hell is this ?"

"the only way to save your child from this curse" replies the Blue Fairy as she flies in.

"and we have a way to preserve peoples memories after the curse hits" says Fáelán. The Blue Fairy turns to Fáelán and says "well, my way will protect the child"

"and we can preserve someone's memories to help my sister's child" says Fáelán.

"and why should we trust the son of the Evil Queen, the lover of a pirate and the friend of the children of villains ? they are nothing but monsters" asks one of the guards. Some of the guards go to attack the group before Prince James says to the guards "stop ! he is my wife's brother, he will be heard" but the damage had already been done to Polaris who Fáelán takes one look at before he says to the guard "you upset my friend, you will get nothing from me" he then turns to Snow and says "trust the Blue Fairy, she will not lead you wrong, even if she is a bit strict" before he grabs Killian and disappears with whirl of smoke with Caspian, Fafner, Liam and Polaris following.

* * *

After her brother had left Snow yells at the guard who insulted her brother, his lover and his friends "how dare you ? they were going to help us, now they won't"

"how can you trust the son of the Evil Queen ?" asks the guard.

"because he was adopted by her and my father, he always had my back until my father had died and he ran away, he then met the one you had upset, he was invited back to Polaris' place to live and they lived there for a while until they decided to arrange a meeting with the others, they found out that they were not from this world" says Snow.

"where are they from ?" asks Red.

"the world of which the Evil Queen wishes to send us, they were brought here by a powerful spell, one that I do not know" says the Blue Fairy before she tells them about the tree and asks Geppetto if he could fashion a wardrobe from it which he confirms with the help of his son before the Blue Fairy tells them that the wardrobe can only protect one person, as magic has its limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being dumped on the Dursley's doorstep by Dumbledore and left there, Professor McGonagall casts an ancient spell to send Harry to a new land where he will be happy, safe and away from Dumbledore and his plotting. The spell sends Harry to the past in the enchanted forest where he grows up in a palace before tragedy strikes and he runs away and that is when he meets new friends and finds love.
> 
> SLASH STORY !
> 
> AN: Milah and Killian were best friends, not lovers.
> 
> AN2: Teen Wolf will be apart of the story in later chapters but before that, Teen Wolf will have a cameo chapter during the time that the others are cursed.
> 
> M/M/M/M/M SLASH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The day that the curse is cast, Fáelán, Polaris, Fafner, Liam and Caspian are at Polaris' palace when the curse cloud envelopes the palace. As the curse cloud envelopes the palace, the five teenage boy grasp their pendants before the cloud envelopes them and everything goes black.

* * *

22 years later in the cursed town of Storybrooke Fáelán, Polaris, Fafner, Liam and Caspian are in their house, talking and they decide to leave the town for a little while. They start packing their stuff, as they exit the house they see Fáelán's mother approaching the house and she asks once she sees their stuff packed "what's all this ?"

"we're leaving for a while, we want to explore a bit, mother" replies Fáelán before he says "this is the world that we are originally from"

"are you sure ?" asks Fáelán's mother.

"yes, madam mayor" replies Liam with a nod.

"then, stay safe" says Fáelán's mother before she walks away. The five teenagers pack their stuff into their cars before they drive out of town. After driving for a while the five teenagers arrive in a town called Beacon Hills, it's night time when they arrive. They set up camp in the woods before Fáelán hears some sounds outside their tent and he says to Polaris "something is happening out there"

"I can hear it too" says Fafner.

"what can you hear ?" Liam asks Fafner.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that Fáelán can find out with his mirror" replies Fafner and that's what Fáelán does. In the mirror he sees a teenage boy running away from something or someone in the woods and he says "I'm going to help him, stay here"

"we are coming with you, Fáelán" says Liam as the others nod in agreement. They exit the tent and they change their clothes magically to look like their mothers but the guy version of there outfits before they put on masks and they head into the woods to where the boy is. They see the boy running before he bumps into another boy who says to the first boy "you're a Hale" before an arrow suddenly speeds towards the boy who spoke's neck, Fafner steps in front of the arrow and hits it away with his staff before the guy fires another arrow and it's caught by some guy with large wolf-like teeth who says to them while pushing the first boy "run" and they all run away from the guy and his hunting party.

* * *

They enter a cellar type place, they all hide there and wait, they wait for the hunters to pass over them and one of the guys says when Polaris goes to leave "we have to wait, we wait, hide and heal"

"you three OK ?" Liam asks the three guys.

"yea" replies the first boy before he asks "who are you ?"

"I'm just as curious as my nephew" says the guy who caught the arrow.

"I am Fáelán Mills" replies Fáelán.

"I'm Fafner Flame" replies Fafner.

"I'm Liam DeVil" replies Liam.

"Polaris Snow" replies Polaris.

"I am Caspian" says Caspian before Fáelán asks the three boys "who are you three ?"

"Derek Hale" replies the first boy.

"Peter Hale" says the guy who caught the arrow.

"Trent" is all the other guy says before he says "I am out of here, I am going back to my pack" before he starts walking to the door but it's blocked by Caspian who says to Trent "you should stay here, they could be after you"

"they are after him, he killed two of their hunters" says Peter.

"you killed someone ?" Liam asks Trent.

"it was an accident" says Trent.

"OK, well, we are going to protect all three of you while we are in town" says Fáelán.

"why ?" asks Derek.

"because it's better than just sitting around reading" replies Fáelán.

"or sorting through my clothes" says Liam.

"or building miniature ice palaces" says Polaris.

"or scaring people" says Fafner.

"or even swimming" says Caspian.

"and those things are things we love to do" says Fáelán.

"what do we do then ?" asks Trent.

"you wait here, we'll be back" says Fáelán before he and the others all disappear in a whirl of smoke. They reappear at their camp site before they start placing glamours over the campsite before they go back to Derek, Trent and Peter and Fáelán says to them "we can hide at our campsite, it's hidden from those men"

"how is it hidden ?" asks Derek and Fáelán creates a fireball in his hand before he says "we used magic to create a glamour and boundary around the campsite"

"how ?" asks Peter.

"I've always had the gift of magic" says Fáelán before he says "we all have the gift of magic"

"what can you all do ?" asks Trent. Caspian reveals his tentacles, Polaris uses his ice magic on an object in the cellar before Fafner says "what I need to do with my magic can not be used in here and it will scare those hunter guys"

"I need some animals around me to use my gift" says Liam.

"what can you guys do ?" asks Derek.

"I can transform into a dragon" replies Fafner.

"I can control animals" says Liam. Fáelán then says "let's go, we should get to the campsite"

"OK, let's go then" says Peter before Fáelán and the other four grab the three wolves, they then disappear from the cellar and reappear at the campsite where they hide for two days.

* * *

Two days later Derek, Trent and Peter return to their packs, Polaris, Fáelán, Fafner, Liam and Caspian all pack up there campsite, they find a motel to stay at and the five teenagers decide to explore the town.

* * *

A week later Fáelán is at the high school, reading, when he suddenly hears the bouncing of a basketball in the halls. He puts his book down, heads out to the halls and he sees Derek Hale bouncing the ball with some others and Fáelán says to Derek "do you mind ? I'm trying to read"

"I'm practising, for the game" says Derek as the others laugh a bit before Fáelán says to Derek "please stop bouncing that stupid ball"

"stupid ball ?" asks one of the players.

"yea, now stop bouncing it, or else" says Fáelán.

"or else what ?" asks Derek smugly. Fáelán smirks in a familiar way making Derek stop the bouncing and he says "hello, Fáelán"

"hello, Derek" replies Fáelán before he says "it's good to see you" and Fáelán drifts his eyes up and down Derek's body which Derek notices but the others don't. Fáelán then says "well, please stop the bouncing, it's disturbing my reading and I need to do my reading"

"of course, Fáelán" Derek says to Fáelán before one of the players asks "Fáelán ?"

"it means little wolf, my older sister chose it" says Fáelán with a smirk and he walks away. A while later Derek enters the room that Fáelán is reading in, Derek then says to Fáelán "hey, Fáelán, I'm sorry about earlier"

Fáelán turns around to look at Derek before he says "that's OK" before he asks "what do you want ?"

"I want to get to know you" replies Derek before he says "you saved me, my uncle and Trent, and I want to say thank you"

"it's no problem, Derek" says Fáelán before he asks "is that all ?"

"no, I want to invite you to my house for dinner, you saved me and my uncle, my mom wants to meet you and your friends" says Derek.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea" says Fáelán with a concerned look on his face.

"then at least let me take you out, for a movie or something" says Derek trying to convince Fáelán to go out with him.

"fine, I will go out with you" replies Fáelán before he asks "is this a date ?"

"yea, it's a date, if you want it to be" says Derek.

"it shall be a date" says Fáelán making Derek smile brightly.

* * *

A week after their third date, Derek and Fáelán run off to an abandoned distillery where they start to make out at the entrance of the building. Derek then pulls away before he turns his head and says "someone's coming"

"let's go" says Fáelán and they run and hide. They watch as a whole group of people enter the the distillery and they start talking and arguing before a beautiful black wolf with red eyes enters the building. It stops before it transforms into a beautiful naked woman who looks a little like Derek. Fáelán turns to Derek and asks "is that your mother ?"

"yea, but we have to be quiet or else my mother will hear us" replies Derek.

"I can already hear you, Derek, I know you and your friend are here" says the woman before Derek comes out of hiding and Fáelán follows Derek out and Trent yells out as soon as he sees Fáelán "Fáelán !" making the others turn to him before the bald headed man asks Trent "you know this boy ?"

"he saved me and the two Hales" replies Trent.

"it's true, mom" Derek says to his mother.

"then we should thank him" says the woman before she says "I am Talia Hale, Derek's mother"

"I am Fáelán Mills" says Fáelán.

"you know that your name means little wolf, right ?" asks one of the men.

"yes, Killian use to call me that" says Fáelán.

"whose Killian ?" asks Derek.

"he is someone that I love, I still love him but he is lost to me" replies Fáelán sadly

"where is he ?" asks Derek.

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Fáelán says to Derek. They talk more a bit before Talia invites Fáelán and his friends to stay with them.

* * *

A week later, at the meeting with Gerard Argent, Deucalion and some others all meet there with some of the hunters before Gerard activates the trap but since Fáelán had never really trusted Gerard, he uses his magic to whirl everyone that Gerard was about to kill away and to safe locations with their memories wiped of the trap before Fáelán enters the distillery with Polaris, Liam, Fafner and Caspian, they search his mind for plans which they find before they wipe his memories of them and of the trap that he had set.

Fáelán tells the Hales the plans that Gerard had set before he says to Derek "make sure to ignore this Kate woman"

"I plan to ignore her, she won't try anything with me" says Derek.

* * *

Over the next three months Derek ignores the woman named Kate who gets upset and tries to burn the house down without knowing about the land that the Hales live on but the house is protected by Fafner, Liam, Caspian, Polaris and Fáelán's magic when she tries to burn the house. Fáelán takes Kate's heart to keep but before he puts it away, Fáelán commands Kate to leave town. After Kate had left town, Fáelán decides to leave town too, he goes to Derek and he says to him "I need to leave, my mother will be worried about me and I did tell her that I will go back"

"let me come with you" says Derek.

"but what about your family ?" asks Fáelán before he says "you're only fifteen, I'm sure that you will find love again"

"please, I want to join you" says Derek begging.

"what does your mother say then ?" Fáelán asks Derek who turns to his mother who smiles before she asks Derek "are you sure that you want to leave ?"

"yes, I want to leave, I want to be with Fáelán" says Derek before Talia says "fine, you can leave"

"thank you, mom" Derek says to Talia before he hugs her, tightly.

* * *

Fáelán, Fafner, Liam, Caspian, Polaris and Derek leave Beacon Hills to go to Storybrooke. As the clock strikes midnight on the 31st of July, while they are camping, Fáelán suddenly topples over onto the floor in pain as he yells out. He undergoes a huge transformation, during the transformation, Fáelán starts to grow a pair of black cat ears with golden tips on his head, he grows three black with red tip fox tails, he also grows a pair of multi-coloured feathered wings which change whenever Fáelán wants, Fáelán's eyes change into wolf eyes which flash red and he end up getting wolf-like teeth in his mouth which he change change back to his normal teeth with wolf claws for finger nails.

Fáelán gets off the ground before he takes a look at his new self in the mirror and he says "it's because I stayed out of Storybrooke too long, I should have returned earlier or even returned using magic"

"I think that you look amazing" says Derek. Fáelán takes one look at him and says "mate"

"I'm your mate ?" Derek asks Fáelán who nods before he says "one of them, anyway, I think that Killian is also one of my mates too"

"then I hope to meet him sometime" says Derek and they all head back to Storybrooke and before they cross the town line. Fáelán places a glamour over his body to hide his added features.

* * *

The group all arrive in Storybrooke, they unpack their stuff before they head to Granny's diner to grab something to eat. They see Mr Gold enter the diner and he sits down with the six teenagers before Derek asks him "who are you ?"

"this is Mr Gold, he owns the pawn shop down the road" says Fáelán.

"cool" says Derek before he says to Mr Gold "it's nice to meet you, sir"

"it's nice to meet you too" replies Mr Gold shaking Derek's hand before he says to Fáelán "I'm sure your mother would love to meet this lovely young man"

"yes, I'm sure she will love him" says Fáelán before Mr Gold gets up just as Ruby comes over to them and asks them "what can I get you ?" not looking at them but she does when Fáelán says "I'll have what I normally get" making Ruby look at him and she yells in excitement "Fáelán !" before she hugs him and says "it's so good to see you back"

"thanks, Ruby" replies Fáelán before Ruby hugs the others except Derek who Ruby looks at before asking Fáelán "who is this ?"

"this is Derek Hale, I met him in Beacon Hills, in California" replies Fáelán.

"nice to meet you, Derek" Ruby says to Derek before she asks Fáelán "why is he here ?"

"he is going to be my boyfriend" replies Fáelán making Ruby squeal loudly with happiness making her granny look over at the table before asking "what's with the squealing ?"

Ruby turns to her Granny and says "Fáelán's back and he has a boyfriend"

"well, congrats, Fáelán" says Granny with a smile.

"thanks" replies Fáelán before Ruby asks Fáelán "has your mother met him yet ?"

"not yet, we stopped here first before heading over to my mother's place" replies Fáelán.

"well, you better get over there soon or else she is not going to be happy" says Granny.

"I will" says Fáelán before Ruby takes everyone's food and drink orders. While they eat, the six teenagers talk with Ruby who had sat down with them. After their meal the six teenagers head to Fáelán's mother's place so that Derek can meet Fáelán's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.
> 
> Next chapter will have Fáelán, Polaris, Fafner, Liam and Caspian go to Hogwarts. There is another time jump, this time it will jump six years ahead, to the time that Emma is brought to Storybrooke by Henry. Fáelán, Polaris, Fafner, Liam and Caspian will be at Hogwarts when Emma arrives in Storybrooke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Six years later on the 25th of July, Fáelán, Polaris, Fafner, Liam and Caspian all leave Storybrooke to explore the country that they were all born in. Derek, who had aged over the years, decides to join them when Fáelán goes to his relatives house, after he had found out about them. He and the others all drive on Privet Drive until they get to number 4, when they get there Fáelán walks up to the door, knocks on it before he waits, after a minute the door opens and Fáelán sees a walrus like man standing at the door before he asks "is this the Dursley residence ?"  
"yea, who's asking ?" replies the walrus.  
"I am Fáelán Mills, I was once known as Harry Potter" replies Fáelán. The walrus like man says to Fáelán "we don't want your kind here, you're a bunch of freaks" before he tries to slam the door but it's blocked by Fáelán's foot and Fáelán says "well, I am here to see Petunia Dursley"  
"well, she doesn't want anything to do with you or your freakish ways" yells the walrus before Fáelán plungers his hand into his chest and rips his heart out before he says holding the heart "you will take me to your wife" the walrus opens the door so that Fáelán and the others can enter before the walrus leads them to a horse faced woman with a whale of a boy and the walrus says to his wife "Petunia, these people are here to see you" Petunia takes one look at Fáelán and she asks "what are you doing here ?"  
"well, I wanted to meet my biological relatives, and to tell you that your sister is dead" replies Fáelán.  
"my sister is dead ?" asks Petunia.  
"yes, what I want to know is, what was my mother's name ?" replies Fáelán.  
"Lily, Lily Evans, but when she married your father, she became Lily Potter" replies Petunia before she sees the heart and asks "what's that, in your hands ?"  
"your husband's heart, it's a little something that he can do" replies Polaris before he says to Fáelán "perhaps we should introduce ourselves"  
"you're right" Fáelán says to Polaris before he turns to Petunia and says "my name is Fáelán Mills"  
"I am Polaris Snow" says Polaris.  
"I'm Caspian" says Caspian.  
"I'm Fafner Flame" says Fafner.  
"I am Liam DeVil" says Liam.  
"DeVil ?" asks the whale of a boy.  
"yea, it's just a name" says Liam shrugging before he asks "what's your name ?"  
"Dudley, Dudley Dursley but my friends call me Big D" replies Dudley.  
"Dudley, you don't need to talk to these freaks" the walrus says to Dudley loudly making Derek growl and one of Caspian's tentacles end up wrapped around the walrus' neck, scaring Petunia wittless before Fáelán says to Caspian "let him go, I still have his heart" holding up the Walrus' heart. Fáelán is about to say something when he hears the mail slot glang, Liam goes to the door to find five letters there, he grabs them before he says to Fáelán "they are addressed to our original names"  
"give me my one please" says Fáelán before Liam hands out the letters. Fáelán, Polaris, Fafner, Liam and Caspian all read there letters before they ask Petunia about Hogwarts. Petunia tells them all that she knows about Hogwarts before Fáelán gives the walrus his heart before he leaves with the others.

On the 1st of September, Fáelán, Polaris, Fafner, Liam, Derek and Caspian are all at King's Cross Station and they all head through the barrier and they all get onto the train, Derek is under an extremely strong invisibility spell which can not be broken unless the person was blood related to Fáelán. They get onto the train and they to find an empty compartment but they can't seem to find one (most of them are full) so they knock on the door of one of the compartments, the compartment has a girl with bushy brown hair inside it, the one that they had saved at the quidditch world cup and Fáelán asks her "I was wondering if my friends and I could sit with you since everywhere else is full"  
"of course" replies the girl before Fáelán and the others all enter the compartment and Fáelán says "allow me to introduce myself, I am Fáelán Mills"  
"I am Polaris Snow" says Polaris.  
"I'm Caspian" says Caspian.  
"I'm Fafner Flame" says Fafner.  
"I am Liam DeVil" says Liam.  
"and I'm Derek Hale" says Derek as Fáelán undos the invisibility spell.  
"I'm Hermione Granger" says the girl before she asks Liam "DeVil ?"  
"yea, I know that the name DeVil is familiar to certain people" says Liam.  
"you mean muggles ?" asks Hermione.  
"yes, I do mean muggles" replies Liam before Hermione suddenly gasps and says "I know you, all of you, you six were at the Quidditch World Cup, I was there, you saved me"  
"yes, I remember that night" says Fáelán.

-Flashback Begins-

After the match in which Ireland won by ten points even though Viktor Krum, the seeker from the Bulgarian team had caught the golden snitch. Fáelán and the others are in their tent when they hear some explosions and screams. Liam exits the tent to find out what's going on before he comes back and says "we have to get out of here, now" and everyone runs out of the tent and Derek asks "what's going on ?"  
"run it's the deatheaters!" yells someone near them and Derek says "that answers that question" before Fáelán sees a group of people wearing black robes with masks on. Everyone else is running around, scared and the people are screaming too.  
Fáelán then turns to the other four magical guy and says "let's kick some deatheater ass"  
"agreed" says Capsian before he reveals his tentacles before he changes his clothes to look like his mother but they guy version of his mother's outfit.  
Fafner summons his staff before he changes his clothes to look like his mother but they guy version of his mother's outfit.  
Liam sees some animals before he blows a wisp of smoke to control the animals before he changes his clothes to look like his mother but they guy version of his mother's outfit.  
Fáelán creates a fireball in his hand before he changes his clothes to look like his mother but they guy version of his mother's outfit.  
Polaris creates a ball of ice with sharp spikes in it before he changes his clothes to look like his mother but they guy version of his mother's outfit. The five teenagers run to fight to the deatheater before they come across one of the deatheaters pointing their wand at a girl and Fáelán throws the fireball at the deatheater before Caspian wraps one of his tentacles around the deatheater's throat. The girl runs away to meet up with whoever she had gone to the game with while Caspian had choked the deatheater but he didn't kill the deatheater.

-Flashback Ends-

"that night was pretty intense" says Fáelán before a girl with red hair enters the compartment and she says "did you guys hear that Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts ? I'm going to marry him someday"  
Fáelán scoffs before he says "I doubt it"  
"how would you know ?" asks the girl rudely.  
"because Harry Potter was my original name, my name now is Fáelán Mills" replies Fáelán shocking the two girls, the red haired girl just runs off, probably to tell everyone that Harry Potter was on the train and where he was. She comes back with her brothers, a set of twins and a boy their age. The boy then asks Fáelán "is it true what Ginny had said ?"  
"which part ?" Fáelán.  
"the part where you are Harry Potter" replies the boy before he says "I'm Ron Weasley, by the way"  
"my name is Fáelán Mills, but I was once called Harry Potter, before I was adopted" replies Fáelán.  
"we all were adopted, except Derek who is one of Fáelán's boyfriends" says Caspian before Hermione asks "what were your names before you were adopted ?"  
"Harry Potter" replies Fáelán  
"Draco Malfoy" replies Fafner  
"Theodore Nott" replies Liam.  
"Neville Longbottom" replies Caspian  
"Michael Corner" replies Polaris.  
"Malfoy ?" asks Ron loudly.  
"and what are your-" asks one twin before the other continues by asking "names now ?"  
"I am Fáelán Mills" replies Fáelán.  
"I am Polaris Snow" says Polaris.  
"I'm Caspian" says Caspian.  
"I'm Fafner Flame" says Fafner.  
"I am Liam DeVil" says Liam.  
"Fafner ?" asks one of the twins.  
"it means Mystical Dragon, my mother Maleficent, has a thing for dragons" says Fafner making Hermione gasp at the name Maleficent before she says "that's impossible"  
"what is ?" asks Ginny rudely.  
"my mother's name, and f you keep on being rude, we won't tell you why" Fafner says to Ginny who just huffs and storms away. Fáelán turns to the other three Weasleys and says "if you want, you can leave too"  
"no, we want to know" says Fred after Ron had walked off too.  
"my mother's name is from a muggle fairytale, the fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty" says Fafner.  
"who was she then ?" asks George.  
"she was an evil sorceress who could transform into a dragon" replies Fafner before he says "it's a little talent that she had" before he turns to Fáelán who nods at Fafner knowing what he was asking before Fáelán asks the two remaining Weasleys "can we trust you both ?"  
"yes, you can trust us" replies the twins in unison before Fáelán turns to Hermione who promises the same. Fáelán is about to tell them when the door opens and a young blonde teenage girl stands there and when she sees Fáelán, she bows and says "your majesty,it is an honour to meet, the son of the Evil Queen" before she come out of the bow and Fáelán asks her "how did you know that ?"  
"the nargles told me" replies the blonde girl.  
"nargles ?" asks Derek in a confused way. Fáelán shrugs his shoulder at Derek before Hermione asks "the son of the Evil Queen ?"  
"it's a long story" says Fáelán before Fafner says "it's true" nodding a bit.

Fáelán, Polaris, Fafner, Caspian and Liam are with the first years who are waiting to be sorted, after all the first years had been sorted, Professor McGonagall looks at the list, she breathes out a breath before she yells out "Harry Potter!" Fáelán doesn't move before Professor McGonagall yells out "Harry Potter!"  
"may Harry Potter please step forward, please ?" asks the headmaster from his seat before Fáelán steps forward but before sitting on the stool he says loudly "My name is Fáelán Mills, not Harry Potter"  
"you are wrong, you are Harry Potter" argues Dumbledore.  
"no, his name is Fáelán Mills, just like, I am Fafner Flame" says Fafner loudly before he says "I was once known as Draco Malfoy"  
"I am Polaris Snow" says Polaris loudly before he says "I was once known as Michael Corner"  
"my name is Caspian" says Caspian loudly before he says "but I was once known as Neville Longbottom"  
"my name is Liam DeVil" says Liam loudly, getting gasps from the muggle-borns before he says "I was once known as Theodore Nott"  
"we are the best of friends, anyone who tries to break up our friendship will suffer" says Fáelán, Polaris, Caspian, Liam and Fafner in unison.  
"enough, you will answer to your birth names" demands Dumbledore slamming his fist onto the table.  
"no" yells Fáelán before he lights a fireball in his hand and he says "this is something that my mother taught me" Dumbledore's eyes widen along with everyone else's eyes except Luna who some how knew about Fáelán's abilities before Fáelán says "we will only answer to the names we gave you" before he gets rid of the fireball, turns to Professor McGonagall and says "madam, you may sort us to our houses" with a little bow of respect. Fáelán sits on the stool, the sorting hat is placed on his head. After five minutes the sorting hat yells...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Fáelán sits on the stool, the sorting hat is placed on his head. After five minutes the sorting hat yells "RAVENCLAW" Fáelán gets off the stool and he heads to the Ravenclaw table with Derek following him. Professor McGonagall then calls out "Caspian Styx" Caspian steps forward before he sits on the stool, the sorting hat is placed on Caspian's head and after a few minutes the sorting hat yells "RAVENCLAW"

The process is continued, each of them being sorted into Ravenclaw until Liam is the last one, Professor McGonagall yells out "Liam DeVil" Liam heads to the Ravenclaw table much to the annoyance of Dumbledore, Ginny and a few other people. Dumbledore then stands before he says "well, now that we are all settled in and sorted, i'd like to make an announcement" just as the doors to the great hall open and Filch comes in and starts jogging towards Dumbledore much to the amusement of the students Dumbledore says "this castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-" before he is interrupted by Filch who he whispers to before Filch starts jogging back.

Dumbledore says "so Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the triwizard tournament" and the twins say in unison "brilliant" just as Dumbledore says "for those who do not know the triwizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests from each school a single student is selected to compete, now let me be clear if chosen you stand alone and trust me when i say these contests are not for the faint-hearted but more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic" the doors of the great hall open as Dumbledore says "and their headmistress Madame Maxine"

The ladies walk in sighing as wave their right arms towards one of the tables before walking again and doing the same action with their left arms before kind of prancing towards the head table which makes Ron say "bloody hell" before stopping and magically releasing some blue butterflies as a little girl does gymnastics down the hall before the girl and another older girl bow at the great hall which sets off a lot of clapping and whistling Dumbledore kisses Madam Maxine's hand before Dumbledore gets up in front of everyone, quiets them down before saying "and now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff" the guys of Durmstrang march in banging the ends of their staves onto the floor with rhythm before switching staff to their our hands and they stop where they are and bang the ends of their staves in unison for a bit before putting their staves down and running towards the head table just as Viktor Krum walks in with Igor and another guy and they hear from someone oh, it's Krum" before Ron says "blimey, it's him! it's Viktor Krum" two of the guys blows fire from their wands that turn into dragons before disappearing as Igor and Dumbledore hug in greeting.

Dumbledore then says to everyone "let's eat" waving his hands before a feast appears on their table.

* * *

After the feast, Fáelán, Caspian, Liam, Fafner and Polaris are called to the Headmaster's office, Derek joins them. They enter the headmaster's office and they see the headmaster, the professors and some others including a man with long black hair and another man with sandy hair. The man with black hair says to Fáelán "Harry, you look like your father, except your eyes, you have your mother's eyes"

"OK, my name is Fáelán, not Harry, get that through your skulls" says Fáelán with a slight growl and a flash of his eyes making the sandy haired guy gasp before the black haired man says "OK, Fáelán, when you were born, I was named your godfather, my name is Sirius, did you know that ?"

"no, I didn't, but I don't care if you are my godfather, I'm quite happy with my life, with my family" says Fáelán.

"well, now that is out of the way" says Dumbledore before he says to Fáelán "now, Harry, I'd like you to meet the order of the phoenix, we were a action group against Voldemort but after you disappeared, we have been searching for you"

"his name is Fáelán, get it through your skull or else" says Fafner.

"now, Mr Malfoy, I am going to call you by your birth names because those are your real names" Dumbledore tells Fafner and Fáelán says "fuck you" causing the members of the order to gasp except Sirius who cracks a huge smile and the sandy haired guy who just looks shocked. Fáelán says to Dumbledore "we will not answer to those names, so don't waste your breath calling us those names because we won't listen"

"I am your Headmaster here, you will listen to me Mr Potter and you will respect me" demands Dumbledore.

"respect you ? a mere peasant ?" asks Fáelán in his best imitation of the Evil Queen making Polaris mutter "oh crap"

"what's wrong ?" asks Sirius.

"you're about to find out" replies Liam before Fáelán says to Dumbledore "you are nothing but a mere peasant compared to me, you are nothing, you are a bug, no, a speck of dirt compared to me, peasant"

"I am Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, I defeated the dark lord Gellert Grindelwald, I won his wand and put him in prison" says Dumbledore.

"was this before or after you fucked him ?" asks Fáelán crossing his arms. What he had said shocks everyone in the room except Fafner, Polaris, Liam, Caspian and Derek before a man wearing black robes and Professor McGonagall start chucking up laughing and Fáelán asks them "what's so funny ?"

"everyone's faces" replies Professor McGonagall before she says "they are just shocked"

"of course they are" says Caspian.

"it's not true, I did not have sex with a dark lord" says Dumbledore seething.

"whatever" says Fáelán before he asks "why were we called here ?"

"well, Mr Hale was not called to my office and he must leave" says Dumbledore.

"I am not leaving" says Derek before Dumbledore takes out his wand, aims it at Derek and is about to cast a spell when Fáelán lights a fire ball in his hand and throws it at Dumbledore, it hits him square in the chest making the old man fly backwards and Fáelán yells at Dumbledore "try to cast a spell on my boyfriend again and I will rip out your heart and crush it into dust" before he asks loudly "am I fucking clear ?" Dumbledore nods in shock before Polaris says "at least he didn't try to attack Killian, he would be dead"

"who would be dead, dear ?" asks a red haired woman.

"Dumbledore, if anyone attacks Killian like Dumbledore had tried to attack Derek, they would be dead, they wouldn't get a warning, they would be dead, Fáelán would just kill them slowly and painfully" says Polaris.

"even if you upset Polaris, who is Fáelán's best friend, you would end up dead" says Fafner.

"has he killed before ?" asks Dumbledore.

"we all have, we were on a fucking pirate ship for several fucking months, what do you fucking think ?" replies Liam.

"well, I think that killing someone is wrong, you never kill someone, ever" says Dumbledore.

"not even in self defence ?" asks Fáelán.

"killing is wrong, no matter what" says Dumbledore in his grandfather voice. Fáelán scoffs before he says "well, I bet, you've killed someone before, even in a war, people die, it's kill or be killed"

"I have never killed anyone, ever" says Dumbledore before he says "now, I have invited some people here, to see you all" with a smile.

* * *

The door to the headmaster's office opens and six adults enter the office and as soon as each of them see Caspian, Polaris, Fafner and Liam, three of the adults look at them with shock before two of them start to rush over to Caspian before Fáelán and Liam step in front of Caspian, guarding Caspian from the two adults who both stop and Dumbledore asks Fáelán and Liam "why are you stopping Neville's parents from embracing him ?"

"my name is Caspian" says Caspian rolling his eyes.

"Caspian, then" says the woman who tries to hug Caspian before she says to Caspian "I want to know what you were like when you were younger, what you are good at, I want to know everything"

"well, I am a great swimmer, my mother, my adoptive mother, taught me how to swim and how to breathe underwater" says Caspian.

"breathe underwater ?" asks the man who went to hug Caspian.

"yea, it's an interesting skill that I have" says Caspian before he says "well, my mother taught me how to use my magic, how to fight and she gave me my tentacles"

"tentacles ?" asks the man who went to hug Caspian. Caspian reveals his tentacles with a vicious smile shocking Dumbledore who then asks "how do we reverse this curse ?"

"it's not a curse" says Caspian turning to Dumbledore.

"you look like a monster" says Dumbledore making Polaris flinch which everyone notices especially Fáelán who growls in anger before he says to Dumbledore "you had better say your sorry or else"

"what do you mean, Potter ?" asks a tall man with long blonde hair.

"that's isn't his name" says Fafner.

"it is his name and your name is Draco Malfoy" the blonde man says to Fafner who laughs before he says "my name is Fafner" before he asks "do you know what Fafner means ?"

"no, I do not and I do not care" replies the blonde man.

"it means a Mystical Dragon" replies the woman next to the blonde man.

"that is correct" says Liam before he says "before anyone one of you tells me what to do, I am going to say this, we are not going to live with any of you"

"you five are all underage" says Dumbledore before he says to Fáelán "including you, each of them will go back to their original families and you will go to the Dursleys"

"not happening" says Fáelán before Fafner summons his staff and says "I agree with Fáelán, we are not going anywhere with some strangers"

"we are not strangers, we are your parents and you will return home with us" the blonde man yells at Fafner who raises his staff, powers it up before he says to the blonde man "you want to make me go with you, you'll have the fight of your life on your hands"

"fight of his life ?" asks Professor McGonagall.

"no offence to any of you but you don't know us and what we are really like, we are different than, than any of you, we are powerful, dangerous and deadly, we do not like being told how to act either" says Fáelán before he says "so, don't try to change us, we like being the way we are and we're happy"

"good" says Professor McGonagall before she says "I'm happy that you are happy"

"thank you, professor" Fáelán says to McGonagall.

"well, you can't just come back here and then leave your real families" says Dumbledore.

"I'm pretty sure that our real families would rather us being happy than anything else" says Liam.

"no, you will return to me after your school year" the blonde man demands Fafner to do. That demand makes Caspian loose his temper before he unleashes his tentacles on the man, choking him before Fáelán says to the blonde man "never make demands of us, you don't know us, none of you do"

"you are Harry Potter, of course I know you" says Dumbledore before he says "I held you when you were a baby"

"you mean the night that you dumped me on the Dursley doorstep in the middle of the night in November before I was sent away by magic to my mother" says Fáelán.

"sent away ?" asks Dumbledore.

"yea, I am quite glad that whoever sent me away did, I grew up with a mother, a father and a sister, a sister who named me by the way, I thank whoever sent me away" says Fáelán.

"your welcome" says Professor McGonagall shocking Dumbledore and everyone in the room who turn to her except the teenagers who all smirk.

"you sent him away ?" Dumbledore asks McGonagall.

"anywhere is better than living with those muggles" says McGonagall.

"muggles ?" asks the woman who tried to hug Caspian before she asks "you don't mean Petunia, do you ?"

"of course" replies Dumbledore.

"Petunia hates magic, she would have abused him, his life would have been horrible" says the woman who then introduces herself and her husband before she asks Dumbledore "how could you send a magical child to a magic-hating muggle ?"

"he would have been safe from death eaters and the dark lord" says Dumbledore.

"I am pretty safe now, and I don't need protection, I can defend myself" says Fáelán.

"you don't need to, you are just a boy" says a red haired woman.

"I am a teenager, not a boy and I'm more powerful than I look" says Fáelán before he says "if that is all, we are leaving" and he starts walking towards the door before Dumbledore magically closes it and he says "not until we resort you all, I'm sure that you would rather be in different houses"

"no, we are pretty alright with Ravenclaw" says Fáelán.

"Ravenclaw ?" asks Lucius.

"yea" says Fáelán.

"the house of wisdom and intelligence" says Narcissa.

"yes, it is" says Fafner with a smile.

"that is fine with me" says Alice Longbottom.

"me as well" says Narcissa getting a look from her husband before Fáelán creates a giant fireball in his hand, shocking the adults in the room again, and he throws it at the door of the office. The door gets completely destroyed and the teenagers walk out of the office leaving the shocked adults who are all standing there looking gobsmacked except Professor McGonagall who looks smug. As they leave they hear Dumbledore yelling for them to return before he starts ranting at McGonagall for sending Fáelán away from the Dursleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A week later Fáelán, Fafner, Liam, Caspian and Polaris are sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Derek when Ginny Weasley walks over to them with a few Gryffindors and she asks Fáelán "want to play some Quidditch ? it's great when we fly"

"no thanks" replies Fáelán.

"why not ? it's great fun and I bet when Dumbledore gets you into Gryffindor that you could make the team" says Ginny before she says "and then maybe we could go out ?" batting her eyelashes and making the male Gryffindors groan and roll their eyes.

"no, now go away" says Fáelán making a shooing motion.

"why not ?" asks Ginny before she says "your dad played, I heard that he was an amazing flyer"

"King Leopold, may he rest in peace, had never gone flying in his life" says Fáelán.

"that's true" says Fafner before he says "I have gone flying, but I was a dragon at the time, it's fun but I'd rather scare people"

"I prefer to be swimming" says Caspian.

"I'd rather sort through my clothes" says Liam.

"I'd rather make an Ice Palace, again" says Polaris.

"I'd rather be reading in the library" says Fáelán.

"you would rather be a book-worm instead of playing Quidditch ?" asks Ron in outrage.

"yes, reading edifies the mind, Ronald" says Fáelán before he looks at Ronald and says "you obviously don't or didn't know that"

"what's that supposed to mean ?" asks Ron in outrage. Fáelán just scoffs before he turns to the other four teenage boys and Derek before Fáelán says to them "let's go do the things that we prefer to be doing"

"and what will I be doing ?" Derek asks Fáelán.

"well, you could join me in the library and we could get lost in the stacks" says Fáelán with a flirty smirk.

"oh, I love that idea" says Derek before he kisses Fáelán. Ginny is outraged by the kiss and she goes to grab Derek away from Fáelán but is stopped when Derek turns around and growls at her with his fangs out and his eyes flashing which scares her a bit and she raises her wand, she shoots out a hex which is blocked when Fáelán teleports him and Derek out of the way of the spell and Caspian uses his tentacles to grab her wand before Fafner summons his staff which he raises at Ginny. Dumbledore comes across the scene before he says "Mr Malfoy, lower your staff" Fafner ignores him and he says to Ginny "get between them again and I will blast you into oblivion"

"what ?" asks Ginny in shock.

"he'll do it too" says Liam before he sees the Durmstang headmaster and the Beauxbatons headmistress before he says "we were minding our own business when Miss Weasley came up to Fáelán, to invite him to a game of Quidditch, he told her that he did not want to join them and told her to leave, since we were actually reading and we wanted to do something that suits us and not what suits other people, she kept bothering us about Quidditch"

"I think that since you are here that you join in with the other students" says Dumbledore before he says "and I have trying to convince the sorting hat to resort you all, so that you all will be in your proper houses"

"you only want Fáelán to be a Gryffindor, Fáelán chose Ravenclaw and he will choose a different house that isn't Gryffindor just to spite you" says Liam before he says "now, go away, we have better things to do than talk to you" and he starts to walk away. Caspian, Polaris, Fafner, Fáelán and Derek all follow Liam, leaving a pissed off but embarrassed Dumbledore, an outraged Ginny, an angry Ron and a group of shocked Gryffindors behind.

* * *

A few days later, Fáelán, Caspian, Fafner, Liam, Polaris and Derek are in the great hall with Hermione watching the students place their name in the goblet of fire and the other students in the great hall are clapping for each of the students that place their name in the goblet and then they hear someone say "come on, Cedric, Put it in!" Fáelán looks up to see Cedric Diggory who is surrounded by his friends steps forward, crosses the age-line and places his name inside the goblet. Fáelán just watches the event and catches Cedric's eye before Cedric goes back with his friends and he hears Ron say to him sitting next to Fáelán "Eternal glory, be brilliant, wouldn't it ? three years from now, when we're old enough to be chosen"

"yeah, rather you than me" replies Fáelán with a sneer before he hears and sees the Weasley twins run into the great hall and Fred say "well, lads, we've done it"

"cooked it up just this morning" says George.

"it's not going to work" says Hermione.

"even I have to agree with that" says Fáelán.

"oh, yeah ?" asks George.

"and why's that, Granger ?" asks Fred as he and George go next to her and she asks them pointing at the age line "you see this ?" before she says "this is an Age Line, Dumbledore drew it himself"

"so ?" asks Fred.

"so, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an ageing potion" says Hermione making Fáelán scoff when she said that Dumbledore was a genius.

"but that's why it's so brilliant" says George.

"because it's so pathetically dimwitted" finishes Fred before they stand up, shake the vials, take the corks off the vials and drinks the potion. They then jump into the circle around the goblet which makes everyone cheer before the twins place their names in the goblet which gets more cheering until the fire in the goblet blasts the twins out of the circle. When they get up off the floor they realise that they had slightly grey hair and beards, they start to fight as the students except Fáelán, Fafner, Hermione, Liam, Polaris, Caspian and Derek start chanting "fight, fight, fight" and Fáelán, Fafner, Hermione, Liam, Polaris, Caspian and Derek all get back to their reading until the great hall get quiet and Fáelán raises his head to see Viktor Krum enter the great hall, he walks over to the goblet, enters the age line and as he places his name inside the goblet he looks at Fáelán with a little smile before he walks away.

"he is a hunk" says Fáelán and Derek says "I agree"

"is he one of -?" asks Caspian before making certain moment that symbolises 'your mates' and Fáelán says "I don't know, he might be"

"well then, let's go talk to him then" says Liam before they turn to where Fred and George are still fighting and Fáelán has enough of it before he gets up, walks over to them before he yells "that's enough" stopping the twins mid-fight and gaining the attention of Viktor who was still in the great hall. Fáelán then says to the twins "is this how you behave ? like cavemen ? while this school has guests ? where I am from, you put on your best behaviour for guests, you do not do foolish things, like fight over some clearly stupid ideas"

"stupid ?" asks Ron.

"yes, it was stupid" says Fáelán to Ron

"then I dare you to find a way to put your name in the goblet, and if you get it in there, we will be your slaves for the rest of the year" says Fred which George nodding in agreement.

"you swear it ?" asks Fáelán with an evil grin making Fafner, Caspian, Polaris and Liam all mutter "uh-oh"

"we swear" the twins say in unison before Fáelán asks "so a deal's, a deal ? if I get my name in the goblet, you will be my slaves ?"

"yea, and if you don't, you become our slave" says George.

"for anything we want" says Fred with a sly smile.

"as long as it's nothing sexual" says Derek with a growl anda flash of his eyes.

"of course" the twins say in unison raising their hands in surrender before Fáelán summons a written up contract making Fafner groan and say to Fáelán "you've got the flair of the dark one"

"oh, of course I do, he was my mother's teacher" says Fáelán before he says to the twins "sign your names on the contract and we'll have a deal" The Weasley Twins sign their names and the contract disappears before Fáelán grabs a pen, writes his name on a piece of paper, rips the piece off, shows everyone the name that he had written which was 'Fáelán Mills' before he walks to the goblet, enters the age line, places his name in the goblet before walking out and the goblet accepts the name. Fáelán turns to twins and says "a deal is a deal, now for my first task for you both"

"yes ?" asks the twins in unison, a little nervous.

"how did you do it ?" asks Ron in outrage.

"I am older than I look" replies Fáelán.

"what do you mean ?" asks Fred.

"when I was sent away, I was also sent through time" replies Fáelán before he says to the twins "once Fafner, Caspian, Hermione, Liam, Polaris, Derek and I have finished reading, you will carry all of our books back with us, and you will not complain about it, and you will not pull any pranks on us"

"yes Fáelán" the twins say in unison before Ron asks "what do you mean you were sent through time ?"

"it's obvious, whoever sent him away as a baby had also sent him through time, Ronald" says Hermione.

"but how does he look like a teenager if he is older than a teenager ?" asks Ron.

"that is a secret" replies Fáelán before he says to the others including Hermione "let's go" before he turns to the twins and says "grab the books for us" and Fáelán and the other six head out of the great hall and they walk past Viktor who stares at Fáelán as Fáelán walks away.

* * *

The night of the choosing of the champions, everyone is in the great hall, gathered around the Goblet of fire. Dumbledore is standing next to the goblet and he says to everyone "sit down, please" everyone sits down and Dumbledore says loudly "now the moment you've all been waiting for: The Champion Selection" he then waves his hand and the flames start to dim before Dumbledore approaches the goblet with his hand held out to it before the fire in the goblet turns red and spits out a name, Dumbledore catches the piece of paper and Dumbledore says "the Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum" The Durmstrang boys cheer for Viktor before Viktor shakes Dumbledore's hand and heads to the champion's room.

The goblet of fire then spits out another piece of paper which Dumbledore catches and says "the champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour" The Beauxbatons girls cheer for Fleur who gets up, shakes Dumbledore's hand and then heads to the champion's room.

The goblet of fire then spits out another piece of paper which Dumbledore catches and says "the champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory" The Hogwarts students cheer for Cedric who gets up, shakes Dumbledore's hand and then heads to the champion's room.

Dumbledore then says to everyone loudly "excellent! we now have our three champions, but in the end, only one will go down in history, only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the triwizard cup" pointing at a blue trophy and everyone cheers until they see the goblet of fire, the fire in the goblet turn red again and it then spits out another piece of paper, Dumbledore reads it and he says quietly "Harry Potter" before he yells out "Harry Potter ?" making everyone look at Fáelán who says "that's impossible"

"I agree" says Fafner before they hear Dumbledore yell out again "Harry Potter ?" before he looks at Fáelán and says "come on up here"

"I didn't enter as Harry Potter" says Fáelán.

"but you did enter ?" asks Maxine.

"yea, as Fáelán Mills" replies Fáelán.

"why not as your real name ?" asks one of the girls.

"because I prefer to be called Fáelán" replies Fáelán with a slight growl before Dumbledore says to Fáelán "come on up here, Harry" making Fáelán rolls his eyes and he just sits there before Dumbledore says "get up, Harry, and head to where the champions are"

"are you talking to me ?" Fáelán asks Dumbledore pointing to himself before he says "my name isn't Harry, it's Fáelán"

"Fáelán, go to the other champions, please" says Dumbledore.

"yes, Headmaster" says Fáelán with a smirk before he gets up and heads to the champion's room and when he gets there, he sees Fleur, Viktor and Cedric. Cedric asks Fáelán "what's going on Fáelán ?"

"do they need us back there ?" asks Fleur with a french accent. Fáelán is about to reply when they hear madam Maxine say "it's wrong, I tell you!"

"you french tart, everything is a conspiracy" yells Moody before they hear Dumbledore yell as he, Maxine, Karkaroff and Moody enter the room with McGonagall, Snape, Crouch Sr and a few others "quiet, I can't think"

"everything is a conspiracy theory" yells Moody as Maxine yells "I protest"

"Harry" says Dumbledore making Fáelán growl before Dumbledore corrects himself and says "Fáelán" as Maxine yells "I protest" Dumbledore is about to grab Fáelán when they hear Liam say "I wouldn't do that, if I were you" making everyone turn to see Liam in a black and white, fur coat with two dogs, one on each side making Fáelán ask Liam "how did you get the dogs here so fast ?"

"it's a skill, darling" replies Liam sounding like his mother. Dumbledore then asks Fáelán "did you put your name in the goblet ?"

"which name ?" asks Liam.

"what do you mean ?" asks Viktor.

"my original name was Harry Potter but my name now is Fáelán Mills" Fáelán tells Viktor and Fleur before he says to Dumbledore "I put Fáelán Mills in the goblet, but not Harry Potter, and I swear on my magic, and on all the dark ones that has ever existed, that I did not place the name Harry Potter inside the goblet of fire" there is a resounding crack before Fáelán takes out his wand and says "expecto patronum" Fáelán's patronus comes out of his wand and it is a giant wolf with a hook shaped mark on it making Liam chuckle a bit and Fáelán mutter "Killian"

"who's Killian ?" asks Dumbledore.

"my first love, I still love him" replies Fáelán before he says "I met Killian the night that my friends and I went to a pub, after my friends and I had fought off some really rude men, Killian sat down at our table, struck up a conversation before asking me to head back with him for a night cap"

"a night cap ?" asks Dumbledore.

"yea, you know ?, a night cap" says Fáelán wiggling his hips a bit.

"you slept with him ?" asks Dumbledore in outrage.

"of course" replies Fáelán with a shrug and a smirk before he says "I am not competing as Harry Potter, if I have to compete" before he asks "what school am I competing for if i have to do this tournament ?"

"what do you mean ?" asks Dumbledore.

"well, Hogwarts already has a champion" says Fáelán motioning to Cedric before Fáelán says to him "I hope that you enjoy the tournament, I won't be around this school for long"

"what do you mean ?" asks Viktor.

"I will have to go back home at a certain time this year" replies Fáelán. Dumbledore and the other adults all gather around each other to talk and Fáelán hears Dumbledore say to Mr Crouch "leave this to you, Barty"

"the rules are absolute" says Mr Crouch before he says "the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract, Mr Potter has no choice"

"It's Mr Mills" interrupts Fáelán with a growl before Mr Crouch says "Mr Mills has no choice, he is, as of tonight, a triwizard champion" the adults all turn to Fáelán who says "fucking hell, I was hoping to meet my niece"

"you think that she would be coming to town ?" Liam asks Fáelán.

"yea" replies Fáelán before he says to the adults "bye then" Fáelán leaves the room and is followed by the other champions.

* * *

Fáelán and Liam head back to the Ravenclaw common room where they are met by the others. Fafner asks Fáelán "what happened ?"

"I'm competing, unfortunately" replies Fáelán.

"what ?" asks one of the girls, an Asian girl who steps forward before she says "I bet you cheated somehow or even got one of the older students to put your name in the goblet, Potter"

"you really are an idiot, Chang" says one of the boys stepping forward before he says "his name is Fáelán Mills, he is not someone you anger"

"why's that ?" asks Chang.

"because of who his mother is" replies Luna making everyone turn to her before she says "his mother is not someone that you would anger or disobey, she is quite dangerous"

"who is she then, Loony Lovegood ?" asks Chang with a sneer.

"A queen, you peasant" replies Fáelán sounding like his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Fáelán and Liam head back to the Ravenclaw common room where they are met by the others. Fafner asks Fáelán "what happened ?"

"I'm competing, unfortunately" replies Fáelán.

"what ?" asks one of the girls, an Asian girl who steps forward before she says "I bet you cheated somehow or even got one of the older students to put your name in the goblet, Potter"

"you really are an idiot, Chang" says one of the boys stepping forward before he says "his name is Fáelán Mills, he is not someone you anger"

"why's that ?" asks Chang.

"because of who his mother is" replies Luna making everyone turn to her before she says "his mother is not someone that you would anger or disobey, she is quite dangerous"

"who is she then, Loony Lovegood ?" asks Chang with a sneer.

"A queen, you peasant" replies Fáelán sounding like his mother.

"what did you just call me ?" demands Chang getting out her wand.

"a peasant" replies Fáelán smiling.

"how dare you ?" exclaims Chang before she sends off a jinx towards Fáelán which Fáelán bats aside with his hand before he creates a fireball in his hand before he says "you should never piss off The Son Of The Evil Queen" and he throws the fire ball at Chang who gets hit by it and makes her fly across the room.

"The Evil Queen ?" asks one of the students.

"yes, that is what the people called her" replies Fáelán before he says "my mother is not someone you piss off"

"the same can be said for the son too" says Liam.

"oh, like you are even better" Fáelán says to Liam.

"that quite true" says Caspian.

"you've tried to strangle a few people with your tentacles" Fáelán says to Caspian.

"you've ripped people's hearts out using magic" Fafner says to Fáelán.

"you've blasted people with your staff" Liam says to Fafner.

"you've set animals on people with your magic" Polaris says to Liam before he says "and I've frozen people solid with my magic, we all can't talk when it comes to our tempers"

"agreed" Fáelán, Liam, Caspian and Fafner in unison. The Ravenclaw students are shocked by what they hear before Chang gets up, marches over to Fáelán before she says "I still think that you cheated and got someone to place your name in the Goblet of Fire"

"I placed Fáelán Mills in the goblet, not Harry Potter" replies Fáelán.

"but Harry Potter is your name" says one of Chang's friends.

"not anymore" replies Derek.

"Derek's right, Fáelán prefers to be called Fáelán, not Harry Potter and he will do more than call you a peasant if you don't listen" says Polaris.

"shut up you Freak" Chang yells at Polaris making Fáelán extremely mad as Fafner, Luna, Caspian and Derek back away which the Ravenclaws see and they mimic the action except Chang's friends. Fáelán steps towards Chang before he slaps her and says "call my best friend that again or insult him again and I will rip out your heart and crush it into dust" before he asks her "am I clear ?" before he yells "am I clear, Peasant ?" making the room slightly shake and the girls (Chang and her friends) quiver with fear. Chang nods before Fáelán says "verbal confirmation is needed"

"yes" replies Chang softly.

"yes what ?" asks Fáelán looking mad.

"yes, Fáelán ?" replies Chang.

"it's, yes, your majesty, actually" says Fáelán before he demands "kneel before me and say it"

Chang kneels before she says loudly "yes, your majesty" bowing.

"good, now rise" says Fáelán which Chang does before Fáelán says "you will call me and the others your majesty until we think that you have learned to respect your betters" before he says "that goes for your little friends too" Chang and her friends all reply in unison "of course, your majesty" with fear in their voices.

"good" says Fáelán before he says "be gone, out of our sight" Chang and the girls all disappear within two seconds while the other students all look at them with shock before they start clapping and cheering. The clapping and cheering is what Professor Flitwick hears when he enters the common room before he asks "what's going on ?"

"we are celebrating" replies Roger Davies.

"why ?" asks Flitwick.

"because Fáelán had told off Chang" replies one of the first year girls.

"why did he do that ?" asks Flitwick.

"she was being a bitch" replies Derek before he says "I also got the feeling that she and her friends have been taking Luna's things over the last few years only to return them before Luna leaves, she was rude to Luna just earlier too"

"really ?" asks Flitwick before he says "well, I will give her a detention and I'll be taking twenty points off Ravenclaw and giving detentions to and for each of the people who joined Miss Chang in taking Miss Lovegood's personal belongings"

"good idea, sir" says Fáelán before he says "I think that it was just Chang and her friends who have been doing it"

"thank you, Mr Mills" Flitwick says to Fáelán who smiles at the little professor and says "thank you for not calling me Mr Potter"

"it was no problem, but if you want, I could tell you anything you want to know about your birth mother, she was one of my best students" Flitwick says to Fáelán.

"I'll think about it" replies Fáelán before Flitwick does what he was going to do in the Ravenclaw Common Room before he leaves to common room.

* * *

The next day Fáelán is walking to class alone as per normal. Suddenly a red light flies towards him which he ducks before he spins around to see a group of students, in the group is Cho Chang who then says "let's see if you can face all of us" Fáelán just grins, lights a fire ball in his hand and throws it at one of the students who ducks the fire ball before he turns to Fáelán with wide eyes. Fáelán then rushes forward shoves his hand into the chest of one of the guys and pulls out his heart before he asks "like my little talent ?" with a vicious grin on his face.

The guy looks at Fáelán with wide eyes before Fáelán mutters "weak little peasant"

"what did you just call him ?" demands one of the guy's friends.

"a peasant, that is what he is" replies Fáelán before he says "that is what all of you are"

"what are you ?" asks one of the students watching.

"like the rest of us, a bad boy" replies Liam motioning to himself, Caspian, Polaris and Fafner. Fáelán scoffs before he says "I'm not just a bad boy, I'm the worst" before he starts crushing the heart causing the guy to scream out in pain before Fáelán loosens his grip on the heart, places it back before he says to the guy "let that be your lesson, never attack me again"

"OK" replies the guy before he runs off, his friends following him, leaving Chang alone with her friends. Suddenly a male voice says to Chang "how dare you attack him ?" they turn to see Viktor Krum with a really angry look on his face.

"he cheated, he got his name in the goblet, we're just giving him what deserves" Chang yells back and rants on and on about it until Cedric comes over to her and yells "shut up" before he says "I will not let you make him out to be a cheat when he didn't put his name in the goblet of fire"

"how do you know ?" asks one of Chang's friends rudely.

"because he swore on his magic and on the entire line of dark ones, whatever they are" replies Fleur in her french accent.

"it's a long story" Fafner says to Fleur. Fáelán shoves his hand into Chang's chest before he pulls out her heart. The scene is then seen by Dumbledore who says "Mr Potter, I demand that you re-frame from doing what you are doing"

"screw you, Dumb Balls" replies Fáelán before he says "I do as I please"

"you are underage and I am the headmaster here, you will listen to me" says Dumbledore.

"no" replies Fáelán before he says "I will not listen to you, I don't have to be here, in fact I don't want to be here, plus your just a weak little peasant compared me and the other four"

"I am not a peasant" yells Dumbledore angry.

"then why are you here, your majesty ?" asks Chang.

"your majesty ?" asks Dumbledore with confusion.

"I wanted to know about my real parents but I'm starting to think that it doesn't matter" replies Fáelán. Dumbledore is about to say something but is interrupted by Fleur.

"so when you placed your adoptive name in, you knew that it would be accepted but you swear that you never placed the name Harry Potter into the goblet or asked anyone else to do it" says Fleur figuring it all out interrupting whatever Dumbledore was about to say.

"correct, dearie" replies Fáelán mimicking the dark one, Rumpelstiltskin.

"oh god" mutters Fafner.

"how do we know that you are telling the truth ?" demands Ron with anger.

"because he swore on his magic, Weasley" replies Cedric.

"and on all of the dark ones that has ever existed, darling" says Liam sounding like his mother.

"dark ones ?" asks Dumbledore with confusion.

"they are the living embodiment of the darkness, they are very powerful" replies Fafner.

"even more powerful than you lot ?" asks Ron with a smug look.

"it depends on the magic" replies Fáelán smirking.

"how do you know ?" demands Ron.

"I know the most recent dark one" replies Fáelán before he says "and don't you dare talk to me like that again or you will not like what I'll do to you" in a threatening way. Fáelán, Liam, Caspian, Fafner, Derek, Hermione, Viktor, Cedric, Fleur and Polaris then turn around and leave.

* * *

Two weeks had past since the confrontation people had been leaving them all alone. Fáelán sits at the Ravenclaw table, eating his lunch with Viktor, Polaris, Derek, Fafner and Liam talking about some things when Dumbledore walks over and he says to Viktor and Fáelán "Mr Krum, Harry, it's time for the weighing of wands" Fáelán doesn't move from his seat, he just eats his food before Dumbledore says "Mr Mills, it's time for the weighing of wands, you and Mr Krum need to come with me"

"only if Derek joins us, I don't trust you, at all" says Fáelán.

"but-" Dumbledore starts to say before he is interrupted by Fáelán when he says "I. Am. Not. Going. Without. Derek"

"fine, Mr Hale can join you too" says Dumb Balls with a sigh. The three of them follow Dumbledore to the room where the weighing is taking place. Fáelán walks into the room and is suddenly grabbed, Fáelán blasts the person across the room making the person hit the wall, Fáelán uses his magic to creates vines coming from the wall to hold the person there before Fáelán asks the person "who the hell are you ? and why did you grab me ?"

"he's one of the reporters that is covering the return of Harry Potter story that is being written" replies Dumbledore kindly.

"well, here's your story, Harry Potter is dead, Fáelán Mills is alive, that's my name now and if you don't like it, you can go fuck yourselves" says Fáelán before he asks "any questions ?"

"yes, I have some questions" replies a blonde woman raising her hand before she says "I'm Rita Skeeter"

"I am Fáelán Mills" says Fáelán before he asks "what are the questions that you would like to ask ?"

"well, first, how did you get the name Fáelán ?" asks Rita.

"my sister thought of it and my mother and father agreed to my name" replies Fáelán.

"what was your childhood like ?" asks Rita.

"I'm sure that it was bad, he was sent away from his loving relatives" interrupts Dumbledore before Fáelán could reply but Rita says to Dumbledore "I asked Mr Mills the question, not you" Rita then turns to Fáelán and says "you may speak your reply"

"thank you, Rita, my childhood was amazing, growing up in a castle, riding horses, learning how to sword-fight, my childhood was amazing, that is until I left" Fáelán says before Dumbledore asks "why did you leave, were you beaten or something of the sort, probably by his father"

"my father died, I was ten when he died, I got on my horse and rode away, to deal with my grief" replies Fáelán glaring at Dumbledore, same with Derek and Viktor, as well as everyone else.

"I then met Polaris, he invited me back to his palace, where I stayed for several years, about a few weeks after I met Polaris, I decide to meet up with the others with Polaris with me" Fáelán tells them.

"what happened when you met the others ?" asks Rita. Fáelán tell them all what happened...

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

The day of the meeting Polaris and Fáelán are under the cloak of in the forbidden castle. They see Caspian, son of the Sea Witch Ursula standing in the castle before Fafner approaches him and asks "and just, who the hell might you be ?" making Caspian use his tentacles to attack Fafner who blocks the attack with his staff before he says "Caspian, but you can call me, your majesty"

"I don't bow down to fish" says Fafner.

"who are you ?" Caspian asks Fafner.

"I'm the person, who you haven't knocked out, strangled or tried to impregnate" replies Fafner as Caspian pulls him closer with his tentacles before he says "I don't know what those tentacles are made are for"

"I was invited here" says Caspian before asking "what's your excuse ?"

"this is my home" replies Fafner.

"then why did you send for me" says Caspian.

"believe me, I did not send for you" says Fafner

"then what-" Caspian starts to yell before they hear two roaring sounds as two beautiful white tigers who run towards them. Caspian lets go of Fafner's staff to raise her tentacles at the tigers while Fafner get ready to attack the tigers (who had stopped running and were roaring at the two boys) with her staff before they hear someone approach them before he says "I wouldn't do that" they see that the boy is wearing a black and white fur coat with black and white hair. Caspian powers down her staff before the boy with black and white hair says "don't worry, they don't eat fish or dragon" before saying "unless I tell them to" he then kneels to the tigers, blowing some green smoke from his mouth and says to the tigers who had stopped roaring "thank you my darlings, a wonderful job, I'll take it from here" the two tigers stay before the boy says getting up "now, whose going to tell me, what I'm doing in this ghastly place ?"

"lovely question, because this ghastly place is my home and I didn't ask for any visitors" says Fafner.

"I received specific instructions" says Liam.

"as did I" says Caspian.

"I don't care, you're trespassing, and do you know what I do with trespassers" says Fafner raising his staff.

"don't even think about it" Caspian says to Fafner.

"now, now, boys, no need to kill each other" says Fáelán revealing himself and Polaris to the three arguing boys. Fáelán says to them "now, now, boys, no need to fight"

The three boys face Fáelán and Polaris before Fafner says "Fáelán, it was you"

"guilty" says Fáelán curtsying slightly.

"can someone tell me why I left the sea for this ?" asks Caspian in an annoyed way.

"I asked you all to be here because we are the sons of villains, villains who had adopted us all, we appeared in this realm from another realm" says Fáelán before Caspian asks "why have you asked us all here ?"

"because I want to find out more about our world, and how to get back to it" says Fáelán.

"and leave our mothers ?" asks Fafner.

"don't you want to know where we came from ? what our biological families are doing ?" asks Fáelán.

"I have been curious about that" says Caspian.

"but what about our mothers, the ones who adopted us and cared for us ?" asks Liam.

"all this is, is a mission for information, nothing more, nothing less" says Fáelán before the five boys hear "you five boys were brought here by a powerful spell which not only sent you here but the spell sent you to this present instead" and the voice turns out to be the blue fairy who flies over to the five boys and says "you five are not evil, that is why I am here"

"you want to help us ?" asks Fáelán.

"yes, I know each of your original names, I could tell you the names" says the Blue Fairy.

"yea, you could, for a price" says Fáelán with his arms crossed.

"I do not ask for a price, I shall tell you" says the Blue Fairy.

"well, I can travel to other realms" says Caspian before he says "I don't think we will need your help"

"but you can not travel through time" says the Blue Fairy.

"fine, tell us our original names then" says Liam.

"Fáelán was once called Harry, Harry Potter" says the Blue Fairy before she says "Liam was once known as Theodore Nott, Fafner was once known as Draco Malfoy, Caspian was once known as Neville Longbottom and Polaris was once known as Michael Corner"

"Michael Corner ?" asks Polaris.

"yes" replies the Blue Fairy.

"I prefer Polaris" says Polaris.

"as do I" says Fáelán before he says "I prefer the name I was given by my mother, the queen"

"I think we prefer our adopted names to our original ones" Liam says to the Blue Fairy who says "you may do what you wish"

"thank you, for telling us our original names" Fáelán says to the Blue Fairy bowing a bit before he asks "why were we sent here ?"

"that, I do not know, but I am sure that you will discover the reason" replies the Blue Fairy before she flies away. Fáelán turns to the others before he asks the others "do you wish to know why we were sent here ?"

The others all nod with certainty. They start planning to discover everything that needs to be discovered about their original realm.

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

Everyone who didn't know are all shocked before Dumbledore smugly asks "so your mothers are all evil then ? they are all monsters you hurt innocent people ?"

"my mother has hurt people, yes, so has Fafner's mother, Caspian's mother and Liam's mother, but not Polaris' mother" replies Fáelán growling before he says to Dumbledore "and if I ever hear you say anything like that around Polaris, I will kill you"

"you just threatened me, in front of the media, I don't think that was wise" Dumbledore says to Fáelán.

"yea, I did, but you left me on the doorstep of the Dursley house at one in the morning on the 1st of November, lucky Professor McGonagall sent me away or I would have been abused by those peasants" says Fáelán.

"what do you mean ?" asks Cedric Diggory.

"if I was left there by Professor McGonagall, I would have grown up in that house being abused by the Dursleys" Fáelán tells Cedric making Cedric and the others angry before Dumbledore says "no, you're lying, they would have treated you like family"

"really ? so, a real family would have placed me inside the cupboard under the stairs, called me a freak, made me do everything for them, cook, clean, gardening, everything, a real family would have starved me, like their child and his friends beat me, would have punished me if I was better at school than their own child, is that it ?" asks Fáelán getting angry as he lists everything.

"they wouldn't have done that" says Dumbledore in a grandfather-like way with his eyes twinkling.

"really ? asks Fáelán before he says "because that's what I read in Vernon's mind, that's what they would have done, oh I also know a few other things"

"like what ?" asks Dumbledore.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." replies Fáelán shocking Dumbledore who widens his eyes at Fáelán who then asks "why didn't you tell me about the prophecy ? the fake prophecy by the way"

"fake ?" asks Dumbledore in shock.

"yea, totally fake, my visions of the future a way better than that fake prophecy" replies Fáelán scoffing.

"you get visions ?"asks Fleur.

"yea, it's fun, I discovered that ability when I was with Killian" replies Fáelán.

"who's Killian ?" asks Rita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story.
> 
> Send comments and kudos please.


End file.
